Die Wahrheit über unsere Liebe
by Demetra
Summary: Manchmal stirbt Liebe und etwas Neues wächst. Eine traurige Betrachtung über das Leben. Ich freue mich über Eure Meinungen.


Disclaimer: George Lucas hat Star Wars erfunden – ich huldige ihm nur.

Eine kleine, bittere Geschichte über das Leben und die Liebe. Ich hoffe sie gefällt Euch. Über Reviews freue ich mich!

**Die Wahrheit über unsere Liebe**

Das Angesicht der Liebe vermochte es, die Wolken über der Stadt zu einer Bedeutungslosigkeit verschmelzen zu lassen, die einzig und allein sein Gesicht zeigte. Sie stand am Geländer, die von ihrem wertvollen Kleid entblößten Unterarme auf das sonnenwarme Metall gelehnt und blickte hinab in die schwarzen, myriadenbelebten Straßenschluchten, deren Boden sich sowohl ihrem Blick als auch ihrem Interesse entzog.

Wie konnte ein Gefühl nur dazu fähig sein, ihr ganzes Leben zu verändern? Sie hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass sie die Kontrolle über sich selbst meisterlich beherrschte. Immerhin war sie verheiratet, eine ganze Weile schon, und jede Nacht, wenn sie neben ihrem Mann im Bett lag und seine Haut berührte, ganz sacht, ein Streicheln der Fingerspitzen, das seinen Schlaf nicht stören würde, wurde sie vom Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Liebe gänzlich überwältigt, so dass ihr der Atem stockte und sie sich sicher war, in jenem Moment sterben zu können, da sie niemals etwas Schöneres erleben würde.

Doch die Nacht war der Ort der Ruhe, der Schatten, des Gewohnheit. Die Zeit des Selbstbetruges. Und die Sonne ging viel zu schnell auf nach manchen Nächten der geflüsterten ewig gleichen Gespräche, der vertrauten Leidenschaft, die ihren Körper zwar noch immer entflammen konnte, aber die trügerische Leere nicht mehr vollständig zu füllen wusste. Jene Leere, die mit dem Tage kam, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah, dem Anderen, der so selten bei ihr war und doch fähig, alles zu zerstören.

Früher einmal hatte sie sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass sie niemals betrügen würde. Eine Beziehung, so hatte sie sich immer wieder gesagt, musste erst in Würde beendet werden, bevor man sich etwas Anderem hingab. Schließlich schuldete man es einander, wenn man schon so viele gemeinsame Jahre verbracht hatte. Schließlich war sie keine jener Frauen, für die man ein verächtliches Schnauben übrig hatte, wenn man Geschichten über sie hörte. Sie hatte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass der Betrug schleichend kam, mit jeder flüchtigen Berührung, jedem Lächeln, das die Augen jenes Mannes erleuchtete, wenn er sie sah und auch mit jedem höflichen Rückzug, den er antrat, wenn er bemerkte, wie es wirklich um sie stand.

Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie niemals betrügen würde. Doch sie tat es schon längst. Ihre Träume waren auf den Tag ausgewichen, feige geflohen vor den Vertrautheiten der Nacht, die sie mit ihrem Mann teilte, und mit denen sie sich vorgaukeln konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Ob es ihre Schuld war, fragte sie sich und wusste keine Antwort darauf. Natürlich gab es Probleme in ihrer Ehe. Keine Beziehung war ohne Probleme. Doch sie kam sich schäbig vor, weil sie ihren Gedanken erlaubte zu wandern, weil sie ihrem Mann Harmlosigkeit vorgaukelte, wo höchste Gefahr drohte, einfach, weil sie den Gedanken genießen wollte, das Kopfgespinst der Dinge, die vielleicht möglich wären. Das Wissen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte, dass sie die Gefahr unterschätzt hatte, dass eben jene Phantasien doch gefährlich waren, schmerzte in ihrem Inneren wie ein weißglühender Nagel, der mit jedem neuen Gedanken, jedem neuen Bild der Leidenschaft ein Stück tiefer in ihre Brust getrieben wurde. Die Träume waren das Symbol ihrer Aufgabe, ihrer Kapitulation vor den kurzen Gedanken, die sie durchzuckt hatte und die sie nicht hatte zurückdrängen können.

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte stumm, eine ganze Weile, klein und hilflos im Angesicht des gewaltigen Abendhimmels, der sich über sie spannte und sie in Bedeutungslosigkeit und ohne Erbarmen zurückließ. Schließlich wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und atmete durch. Schritte klangen vom Wohnzimmer her und dann schlossen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihre Taille.

„Bist Du soweit? Obi-Wan wird sich freuen, Dich zu sehen."

„Ja, Anakin", sagte Padmé leise. „Ich freue mich auch auf ihn."


End file.
